


Confessions

by flootzavut



Series: Lie to NCIS [32]
Category: Lie to Me (TV) (mentioned), NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awesome Foursome, Crossover, Discussion of Sexual History, F/M, Fluff, GxK, Humour, JxK, Kate Lives, Kibbs, Lie to NCIS, Romance, foursomeverse, queer, references same sex attraction and relationships, references to FF, references to MM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: Kate and Gibbs have a talk about sexual histories ancient and modern...Crib notes for the fandom blindhere.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine regular readers are sick to the back teeth of my crib notes, so I'll just reiterate that they're available [here](http://archiveofourown.org/series/334084).

* * *

_**Confessions** _

* * *

 

Gibbs wonders if he'll ever get used to Kate wandering around his house, looking comfortable and at home, making coffee, even baking cookies. It's been years since anyone baked anything in his kitchen. He's amazed the stove still works. It's the kind of warm domesticity he hasn't had in so long he'd forgotten it even existed, let alone allowed himself to want it.

Though the best bit is this bit, when she comes and sits beside him and snuggles down like they've been a couple for an age, cosy and happy. He gathers her into his lap, just because he can, and she laughs even as she settles in.

"I love you," she murmurs, and the quiet admission still makes him catch his breath.

He presses a gentle kiss to her forehead. He's not so good at saying it back, but he's pretty sure she knows him well enough to realise it's not because he doesn't feel it. He's told her a couple times, but saying it out loud doesn't come naturally to him; the words get stuck behind the knot of emotion in his throat.

She looks up at him and smiles softly, in a way that makes it seem like she can read his mind and is enjoying the story.

"Thanks," he says.

"What for?"

He shrugs. It belatedly occurs to him that it's sort of a strange reaction to a declaration of love. "For... you know, doing something 'bout it. About... us."

Her smile widens. "It was my pleasure."

He can't help a slightly wicked smile of his own as he thinks back. "Yeah, I could tell," he says with a wink. "Lucky Gill."

"Gibbs!" She thumps his shoulder, but she's grinning as she does so.

"Still can't believe you girls did that just to force our hands." He shakes his head. "Don't think Cal's gettin' over it anytime soon, in case you were wondering. I see him watching when you and Gill are chatting, and he's got this-" He pulls a gormless face, a brainless, goofy grin.

Kate laughs. "He's so shameless it's funny," she admits. "It's hard to get offended by it. Which is just as well. He's almost worse than Tony."

Gibbs cocks an eyebrow. "Reckon DiNozzo'd give him a run for his money if he ever found out exactly what you did."

"Which he won't," she says, a warning tone in her voice.

He spreads his hands in a gesture of innocence. "Not from me. He's a damn good investigator though, Kate. You know as well as I do he ain't as stupid as he tries to seem." He shrugs. "Wouldn't bet against him. He'd be on it like a bloodhound if he knew there was something juicy."

"Well, Gill's not about to let it slip." She rolls her eyes. "And I'll remind Cal next time I see him that I used to be a presidential bodyguard."

Gibbs chuckles. He sort of hopes he's there to witness the reminder. Cal scared shitless should be pretty entertaining. "Reckon fear'll work as well as anything," he admits.

"I hope so. I really don't want Tony sticking his oar in." She wrinkles her nose. "He'll get enough mileage out of you and me once he figures it out. Me and Gill? I'd never live it down."

"Ahhh, don't worry. DiNozzo's an idiot sometimes, but even he couldn't get too bent out of shape over one kiss. 'Specially in the circumstances." He isn't absolutely sure that's true, but he wants to believe Tony has enough sense not to take it too far.

She glances up at him. "Well, it wasn't just the one kiss..."

"Oh yeah?" He grins, then realises she's not joking and schools his expression. "What're you worrying about, Kate?"

She shifts in his lap. "Um. Nothing, but... I mean..." She suddenly looks nervous, uncomfortable. Guilty even, like she's concealing something and she isn't happy about hiding it.

He's not worried, he has no great need to steal secrets from her, but Kate being Kate, he'll give her an opening. Just in case she needs to ease that Catholic guilt of hers. "Anything else I should know?"

"Um."

"You don't have to tell me," he reassures her, though admittedly her hesitation has piqued his curiosity.

Her cheeks have gone pink. "It's not that I don't want to tell you, I just... I don't know." She shakes her head. "Kind of worried what you'll think."

He smiles at her, cradles her face in his hands and brushes a delicate kiss over her lips. "Nothin' you could say to make me stop wantin' you, Katie," he murmurs.

"Really?" She smiles shyly. "Nothing at all?"

He smooths his thumbs over her cheeks. "Really." He winks. "I mean, if you confess to killing a man, guess I might have to arrest ya - y'know, if he was Navy - but I'd come see you in jail every week."

Her smile broadens. "That's real sweet, Gibbs."

"I have my moments."

She shakes her head, giggles. "Then I suppose..." She takes a deep breath. "You know me and Gill... I mean... you know how I said it wasn't the first time we'd kissed?"

"Yeah?" Did she say that?

"And we, um, took things into our own hands?"

It's a snatch of conversation he vaguely recalls, but what he mostly remembers about that night is  _finally_  kissing Kate,  _finally_  touching her,  _finally_  making love to her. Everything else is sort of a blur. "Okay."

"Well for a while there... we were both single, and... not really looking for casual relationships." Her face has gone bright pink, and she's avoiding his gaze. "But, you know... women get lonely and frustrated too. And we... well... helped each other out sometimes."

Helped each other out? He's trying to figure out what she means, but none of the scenarios he can bring to mind make sense. He frowns. "Just exactly how close did you girls get?"

"Really very close."

"Close as in...?"

She squirms."As in... really close. As in, we were, um-" She pauses, swallows, and when she speaks again it's fast and anxious. "We were sleeping together. On a regular basis."

He knows his eyebrows just shot up at double quick speed. "Oh." It comes out a bit too high pitched for comfort. He blinks a few times, swallows. "Okay." Kate and Gill? That's... quite an image. (To put it mildly.) "Sleeping together?"

"Yep."

"By which you mean...?"

She cringes. "By which I mean... we were having sex."

Until she actually said it, he honestly didn't fully believe he'd understood her right. He gulps. It's a lot to take in. He clears his throat before he attempts to speak again. "On a regular basis, huh?" Yeah, his voice is betraying him with every word here, and he should probably shut up, but he can't seem to help himself.

"Well... pretty much every chance we got, to be honest." The pink in her cheek deepens. "Whenever... wherever. My apartment. Her place. And..." She blushes even more. "Well, sometimes there was a little, uh, stress relief at work. Like, um... you know how the elevator has an emergency stop and you're always using it as your own private interview room?"

He swallows again. Now there's a thought. One he's really gonna have to try and forget before the next time he talks to someone in there, or he's gonna get seriously distracted. Kate Todd getting off with another woman in the workplace? That's it, his mind is officially blown. "Oh."

"I'm sorry, is this weird for you?"

He shakes his head, then pulls a face. "Maybe a bit. Not so much weird, just... unexpected." (And, God help him, hot.) He shrugs. "Didn't even know you, uh... liked girls."

"Neither did I, before Gill came along."

"Oh."

She's bright red now, and her face is a picture of worry, so he reaches out to stroke his hand down her cheek. It is kind of a mindfuck - he thought he knew her well, and sex with another woman in inappropriate places is a huge revelation from the conservative, buttoned-up Catholic girl he's known for the best part of a decade. But on the other hand, he doesn't much care who she's slept with in the past. She's sleeping with him now, more to the point is in love with him, so she insists, and whatever came before doesn't matter very much.

And... he's sort of stuck on monosyllables, apparently, and if he can't actually manage to find words, touching her seems to be the next best way to reassure her.

"Okay," he manages eventually.

"Okay?"

He nods. "I mean- yeah, I'm kinda surprised." Borderline shocked. Maybe the tiniest bit (or hugely) turned on, because he's only human despite rumours to the contrary, okay? "But hey-" he grins, gives her his best cheeky look "-knew you weren't a virgin, after all." She seems confused. "You told me that a couple hours after I met you, Katie. 'Did you think I was a virgin?'"

She laughs, shakes her head. "Oh. I suppose I did, didn't I? I'd forgotten."

He rolls his eyes exaggeratedly. "Damn sure wished I could. Wanted to drag you off somewhere private so you could prove it."

She grins, her cheeks dimpling charmingly. "I would probably have let you."

Will he ever get tired of being told she's had a thing for him just as long as he's had a thing for her? On the whole, he doubts it. He leans in and kisses her, makes it long and tender and thorough.

When they resurface, any trace of worry has dissolved from her face. She just looks undone, and this is another thing he's never gonna get tired of.

"Um," she manages eventually. "I - what was that for?"

He lets his hand trail down the side of her face again, brushes his thumb against her lip. "Makin' up for lost time."

She smiles, shy but also delighted. "Okay."

For another long moment they just look at each other, then they're kissing again. His hands slide to her hips, tugging her in closer, and she presses herself into him, her breasts crushed against his chest, his lap full of Kate, her fingernails digging into his shoulders.

He can't fathom the reality of it, of how incredible it is when she shudders at his touch, the way her moans are just as heartfelt as his when he drags his hands over her, finds gaps in her clothing to stroke her skin. It's slow and sensuous, the way she moves, her body supple and giving against his, and she murmurs his name into his mouth.

When they come up for air they're both breathing hard, and Kate is delightfully dishevelled. Her hair is a dark cloud around her face, her eyes are deep and smouldering, and her mouth is open as she pants. He really can't get over being able to do this to her, and he doubts he ever will.

He wonders if Gill can make her look this way, tries to remember if Kate ever looked flustered, breathless or simply like she'd just been thoroughly had when they arrived at meetings together. It's really hard to get the thought of the two of them out of his head.

"So what was it like? Being with Gill?" He doesn't mean to ask, he really doesn't, but his curiosity and his libido (and his insecurity) have ganged up on his better judgement, and the question slips out before he can stop it. His voice betrays him, husky and eager.

Kate arches an eyebrow, but at least she's grinning, not frowning. He's really very okay with her laughing at him in general, and in this instance he totally deserves it.

"Can't blame a guy for being curious."

"Never knew you were such a perve, Gibbs," she teases.

He shrugs a shoulder. "Yeah. Don't tell DiNozzo. I'd never hear the end of it." He thinks for a second. "Don't tell Lightman, either." He grins back at her. "But 'm only human. 'S quite an image."

"Dirty old man," she says with a shake of her head and a fond smile. "It was..." There's a pause. She looks like she's sorting through some really enjoyable thoughts. "It was soft and sexy and... delicious. And oh God, she's gorgeous - I mean, you know how pretty Gill is, but naked, she's..." Kate shakes her head, as if words aren't sufficient, licks her lips in a way Gibbs doesn't think is meant to be quite so tempting. "Cal is a lucky man."

He swallows. He's struggling to deal with Kate describing being with another woman as 'delicious'. "Yeah?"

"Oh, yeah." She thinks for a few more moments, and there's a warm smile on her face. Clearly, sleeping with Gillian is a very good memory. Gibbs is equal parts fascinated and turned on and surprised. He never would've pegged Kate as someone who'd sleep with another woman, but evidently she not only did it, she thoroughly enjoyed it. "She has the softest skin. And... it was just..." She sighs, shakes her head. "It's hard to describe. I mean, you know what it's like to be with a woman, but I think it must be different when it's two women. I... I never imagined being with another woman would be like that. I mean, it was all new and strange but it was so good. And-" she blushes again "-going down on her was, mmmm... Hot and wet and really fun." She laughs. "I was surprised how much I loved it, but I did. Almost as much as when she went down on me."

She glances up at him and suddenly giggles, at which point he realises his mouth is wide open and he's practically got his tongue hanging out. "Oh, you really are only human after all," she says with a grin.

He swallows against the dryness in his throat. "Guilty as charged." It's not like he can deny it. This whole conversation is blowing his mind. "It's, uh..." He shakes his head ruefully. At least she seems amused, not pissed or disgusted. "God, it's really hot," he admits. "Sorry."

She laughs outright. "Yeah, it was." She nudges herself in a bit closer. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you finally got your act together-"

"Hey!"

"-but Gill and I did a good job keeping each other very... very satisfied in the meantime."

He studies her face. "You are glad, then?"

She closes her eyes, snuggles comfortably into his chest like she's always belonged there. "Gibbs... I love you, you idiot. Of course I'm glad."

He's really not sure how long it's going to take him to get his head around that, but he doesn't mind her telling him again. "Okay." Hell, he strongly suspects the thrill of hearing it out loud is never going to entirely wear off. "I love you too," he manages, and she chuckles.

"Good. Then stop worrying I'm disappointed to be with you or I'm secretly wishing you were a woman or whatever it is you're thinking." She tips her head up. "I'm not gonna lie, Jethro. I really like Gill, and I loved being with her. She showed me a side of myself I never even knew existed, and I liked it. And I'll admit it's weird to go back to only being friends, it hasn't always been easy. But you - I love you. I'm in love with you. I have been for years. That isn't going to change just because now I know what it's like to touch and kiss another woman." She grins, winks. "No matter how good it might've been. I loved you a long time before I even met Gillian, never mind realising I was attracted to her."

He swallows hard. "Okay," he says again. His voice is a little rough. He still fears he's doing Kate wrong by allowing this relationship to happen, and hearing her talk about being with Gillian in such glowing terms tweaks his paranoia into action. He can't help wondering if Gill would be better for Kate, would make her happier than he could. At some point he's going to have to just trust she's telling the truth when she insists it's him she wants, but it may take a while. "Okay." And really, Kate being such a big fan of sex with Gill is more than enough to scramble his brain all by itself. As well as his usual concerns about whether he might be ruining Kate's life, he's coping with a mental image of the two of them together he can't exorcise. It's... distracting. "I just... I don't wanna..."

She sighs and doesn't quite roll her eyes, though he's sure she's tempted. "I don't know if you've noticed Gibbs, but you make me very happy." She gives him a wicked smile. "In all departments."

She wiggles suggestively, and he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Between the reality of Kate here in his lap, and the way his mind can't leave Kate-with-Gillian alone, he's more than ready to tear her clothes off and push her down into the couch. He'd point out he's very happy too, but he thinks that's pretty damn obvious from her current vantage point.

Kate laughs, and her hand slides up around the back of his head and pulls him into a tender kiss that rapidly has him moaning. He still can't believe how good it is, the taste of her, the way her lips slide across his.

He kisses her back with everything he has, until she's moaning into his mouth as well. "God, Katie," he murmurs when they surface.

He wants to say something profound or meaningful, to tell her exactly how astonishing and miraculous it is to have her in his arms, but he can barely find the breath, let alone the words.

A smile blossoms over her face as she realises she's left him speechless. "Hey, Gibbs," she says softly.

"Hey," he manages. He's pretty sure the way he's confused and turned on and utterly overwhelmed is written all over his face. "Kate, I-"

Her smile grows still more and she shakes her head. "You know, for a monosyllabic man, it's surprisingly difficult to make you shut up and listen to reason sometimes."

"Hmmm?"

"Fortunately, I have some really good ideas for other things you can do with your mouth." She grins and peels her top up and off, then she's fighting with the buttons on his shirt as he reaches around on autopilot to undo her bra.

Despite his misgivings, and how guiltily delicious the idea of Kate and Gill is, neither of these things is enough to distract him from the reality of Kate half-naked in his lap. And it turns out Kate's methods for shutting him up are, in fact, unbelievably effective.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate does such a good job shutting him up, he's all but forgotten what they were talking about that ended up with them in a mostly naked and entirely satisfied heap on his couch. He's too busy recovering (and wishing he was a decade younger and could keep up with her better) to immediately catch on when she brings the topic back up.

"Have you ever-?"

He frowns. "Have I ever what?"

She's going red again. "Um, been with... another guy?"

He's surprised at the question, though he probably shouldn't be. "Oh. Right." His mind races. Her. Gillian. It's natural she'd be curious if he's had any similar experiences, and Kate deserves his honesty in return for her own. This isn't something he hides, but he doesn't go out of his way to tell people, either. He suspects Kate has no idea, and just has to trust she's ready for a truthful answer. "Uh, yeah. Now and then."

Her eyebrows shoot up, but she doesn't look horrified or shocked. Just...

"Surprised?"

She looks away for a second, then peers up at him through her eyelashes. It's cute. "A bit."

He chuckles. "Can't be any more of a surprise than you sleeping with Gillian."

"I suppose. I guess I just thought... I mean, you're a Marine, you're a hardass, you're not-" She shakes her head. "It's difficult to get past the stereotypes, isn't it?"

"Can be. But if a good little Catholic schoolgirl can grow up to get all inappropriate with another woman _in an_   _elevator_..."

She giggles and blushes. "Fair point."

"If ya think about it, guys in the military - you put your lives in each other's hands every day." He shrugs. "Closer'n family. Bet it happens more than you think."

"Yeah?"

"Well, you gotta really trust a guy to let him put your cock in his mouth."

She giggles again. "Also a fair point." She grins mischievously. "Guess you really trust me, then."

He laughs aloud. "Yeah, a lot."

She looks exceedingly pleased with herself, then her expression turns curious. "So... how many guys have trusted you that way?"

"You want the stats or what?"

She squirms a little. "No, I just wondered if you'd ever... um..."

He laughs again. "Have I given it as well as gotten it?"

She flushes, and nods.

"Yeah, I have. That bother you?"

She shakes her head, though it's a bit uncertain. "Did you... like it?"

He cocks an eyebrow at her and gives her his best smirk. "Wouldna done it if I didn't, Katie."

"Oh." She bites her lip. Her cheeks have gone an even darker shade of pink, and she's not quite looking him in the eye. "Is it weird to say that's kind of hot?"

He gapes, shocked into complete silence. Here he was, trying to cover up his concern that Kate would be repelled or disgusted, and it turns out she's gettin' all hot and bothered by the idea.  _Caitlin Todd, you dirty little minx_. It leaves him genuinely speechless for a long moment, though he does kinda like that she can still surprise him.

"Well," he says, once he gets his voice back, "only if it's weird the idea of you and Gillian is hot."

Her smirk could rival one of his. "Oh, you have no idea."

He tickles her. "Wicked girl."

"You really have no idea..."

"Oh yeah?"

He tickles her again, and it degenerates into an excuse for more kissing and more touching. Eventually they collapse in breathless laughter, and for the second time he half forgets what they were even talking about.

Then Kate fixes him with a thoughtful stare, and he abruptly remembers. He braces himself and hopes she's not going to ask any questions she doesn't actually want answered.

"So..." She sounds like she's trying hard to be casual about this. It isn't working but he'll let her pretend. "I guess you experimented while you were serving, right? Guys helping each other out...?"

It makes him feel a little better about his own curiosity to realise Kate is almost as intrigued by the idea of him with another guy as he is by the idea of her with Gillian. "Most of the time I was a Marine, I was happily married."

Kate blinks. "Oh. Right." She shakes her head. "So how about... since I've known you?"

"Couple guys here an' there." He's fairly amused by her evident surprise. "Not somethin' I advertise, but happened sometimes." He runs a finger delicately over her cheek. "'Specially when I was tryna distract myself from the beautiful brunette at the next desk..."

She smiles and blushes again. "I suppose that's sort of a compliment."

"Sorta."

Her smile widens, and it seems like his admission has made her feel less strange about asking the real question, the one he suspects she's been wanting to ask right from the start of this conversation. "Anyone I know?"

Yeah, this is what's been weighing on her mind. "Well... me an' Tobias were kinda..." He shrugs. He can't really think of an elegant way to put it, but Kate's used to his lack of elegance by now. As long as this doesn't entirely weird her out, he can live with it. "Guess you could say we were sorta fuckbuddies for a while."

"Tobias?" Her eyes have gone wide. "As in  _Fornell_?!"

He laughs at her expression. "He's a friend. We were both single, no time to date. We got a lot in common. He'd already slept with my ex-wife." He shrugs again. "Sometimes you just want someone you can share a bed with now and then, someone you trust, without worryin' about all the messy relationship stuff. Sometimes it's easier if it ain't a woman."

She purses her lips. "I suppose. I just never imagined..." She shakes her head. "Gotta be honest, Gibbs, I think that kinda spoils my really hot fantasy. I like Fornell, but not... that way." She pauses. "At least you didn't say Tony, I guess."

Gibbs laughs outright and waggles his eyebrows. "He should be so lucky. Din't really expect me to be one of his conquests, didya?"

She wrinkles her nose up. "Not really, but I've seen the way he looks at you sometimes."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Kind of... the same way he looks at me."

Gibbs laughs again. "Well, I admit I noticed that. Did my best to restrain myself, 'long as it was only looking. Might not've managed so well if he'd tried to touch ya."

"I didn't realise you were so possessive." She gives him a shy grin. "I probably shouldn't admit this, but I think I like it."

"Sometimes..." He pauses, then continues more hesitantly, "Sometimes I wondered if you wanted him to touch you."

"Never," she says, without heat but without any hesitation. "Don't get me wrong, I love Tony, but not - not like that. He was such a pig. He's grown up a lot, but by the time that happened... well, it was a bit late, you know?"

"Yeah?"

She cocks her head to one side. "Because I fell in love with someone else," she says, pointedly.

It takes a moment for the penny to drop. "Me?"

Kate rolls her eyes. "God, you're dense, you know that?"

He nods. It's fair, and he doesn't really mind being reminded when it's part of Kate admitting how long she's not only wanted him, but loved him. "Yeah."

She curls down into his body, even more hazy and warm from the sex than he is. "I love you," she murmurs into his skin.

He strokes gentle circles on the back of her neck, laughs when she purrs. "Love you too, Katie-girl. Love you too."

_~ fin ~_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still organising this section of this verse, so stories may be posted out of chronological order.


End file.
